Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure system for connecting a first assembly to a second assembly, in particular for connecting a container to a frame of a vehicle, e.g. of a bicycle.
Description of Related Art
Such closure system comprises a first closure device which includes a first closure part with a first magnetic element to be arranged on the first assembly and a second closure part with a second magnetic element to be arranged on the second assembly. The first closure part and the second closure part can be attached to each other along a closing direction and are mechanically latched with each other in a closed position. A second closure device serves for releasably fastening the second closure part to the second assembly.
Such closure system for example can serve for fastening a container in the form of a drinking bottle to the frame of a bicycle.
In a closure known from WO 2012/151320 A9, a clamping bracket is fastened to a frame and includes magnetic elements which for fastening a drinking bottle to the frame cooperate with a magnetically active ring of the drinking bottle.
It is also known to latchingly fasten containers in the form of drinking bottles to a frame of a vehicle, wherein in this connection it has also been considered to use magnetic elements for securing the connection.
In general, a closure system by means of which a container (for example a drinking bottle) can be fixed to the frame of a vehicle (in particular of a two-wheeler or a three-wheeler) should be easy to operate. It should be possible to accommodate the container at the vehicle in a space-saving way, wherein for example in a frame opening of a bicycle frame only a limited space is available. In the open position, the closure system should have a small installation space both at the vehicle and at the container, so that the closure parts of the closure system do not disturb. It is also desirable to configure the closure system at low cost, wherein it should also be considered in particular that e.g. containers in the form of drinking bottles must be exchanged after a limited period of use.